


Company

by jennsicas



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennsicas/pseuds/jennsicas
Summary: When a final exam causes Momo much dismay, there is Myoui Mina to save her day.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Company

“You stupid pidgey. Get in the damn ball!” Mina muttered angrily as the pokemon had once again broke out. “Fuck this shit, I’m over it” she shoved her phone into her pocket, folded her arms and directed her gaze towards the closed doors of the lecture hall. It was about an hour before noon and she had been sitting at a planter while waiting for her girlfriend to finish her final exam.

After a while, she noticed the doors opening and a mass influx of students, most of them sporting gloomy faces while others expressing sheer indifference, coming outside. She then spotted her girlfriend and made her way towards her. She had sincerely hoped that she had done well, or at least did enough to at least pass the class.

“Momo! How did it go? Was it alright?”

“It was so difficult. I’m pretty sure I’m going to have to retake the class,” she stated, staring hopelessly at floor.

“Hey, stop being pessimistic” she placed her hand on her shoulder. “You don’t know that yet and by the look on the faces of the other people they probably feel the same way. The curve might be in your favor.”

“I hope so” she responded. She raised her head and met Mina’s eyes. “Can I have a hug?”

The brunette sighed. “You know, you don’t have to ask.” She took the blonde into her arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

“I know,” she mumbled against Mina’s neck. “I’m sorry I’m like this.”

Seeing Momo this way broke her heart. She was so used to seeing the girl happy and positive. She was the one that always lifted her spirits during rough times. She was her comfort, her shoulder to lean on. Now, Mina felt it was her turn.

“What are you apologizing for? This is my job remember? To make sure my Momoring is okay and give her plenty of kisses too.”

Myoui Mina would rather be caught dead saying cringe-worthy things but for Momo she was more than willing to do it. She was worth it. She was worth everything to her.

Momo hummed in response, listening to her words. 

“Everything’s going to be fine, even if it doesn’t seem like it now.” she said as she gently let go of her. “Come on; let’s go to my apartment. I offer food, Netflix and an unlimited amount of cuddles to get your mind off of this. Sound good?”

Momo nodded. “You had me at food to be honest.”

Mina laughed and pecked her on the cheek. “And here I thought it would be the cuddles.”

~

“Where’s Sana and Tzuyu?” Momo asked as she sat down on the edge of Mina’s bed. She turned around and grabbed one of her pillows, hugging it gently. 

“They both went home for the weekend” Mina replied, with remote in hand. She pressed the power button and turned the TV on. She then walked towards her desk to get her backpack.

“Oh, I see. Kind of weird not seem them around here.”

“Yeah that’s true but I don’t mind. It’s nice having the place to myself for a change” she chuckled. “I also don’t have to deal with their excessive PDA.” She got out her macbook and made her way to the TV.

“You’re just as bad as them though” Momo smirked.

Mina knelt down, connecting the HDMI cord to her computer. “That’s such a lie and you know it. You’re the one always initiating.”

“Okay, but I’ve never heard you complain about it have I?”

She looked at Momo incredulously before returning to her computer screen. “thatsbecauseIlikeit” she muttered.

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Shut up. Clearly someone’s feeling better.”

“Nope, I still feel like shit but I’m glad you’re here. There’s no one else I’d feel like shit with than you Minaring.”

“Wow, you have such a way with words,” she stated sarcastically. “Anyways, what do you feel like watching?”

“Whatever’s good. I’m chill with anything.” Momo laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

“That doesn’t really help me you know.” Mina was finally able to go onto the Netflix website and was now casually scrolling through the list of programs. “ Wanna watch Daredevil?”

“With Ben Affleck?”

Mina grimaced. “God no. That movie was terrible. I’m talking about the new one. It’s really good. I finished the first season in like two days.”

“Eh, I’ll pass on that one. How about something more….more light hearted? Like Disney.”

“Well, there’s High School Musical 1 and 2 on here.”

“Oh my God!” Momo sat up and clasped her hands together. “Let’s watch both of them. I haven’t seen those movies in years.”

Mina rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She despised High School Musical with a passion. However, she would watch anything as long as she was with Momo. She stood up. “I’m going to get some snacks. Anything you want in particular?”

“Nah, just grab anything.”

“Alright. Beer?”

“Yes please.”

“Kay, I’ll be back in the bit,” Mina said before leaving the room and Momo alone with her thoughts.

Momo gazed at the table near Mina’s bed. She put the pillow down and approached the table slowly. There was a picture of Mina with her parents around Christmas time. She smiled. The Myouis were such nice people and she couldn’t believe they accepted her relationship with their daughter so quickly. She wishes she could say the same about her parents, as it took quite a while for them. Nevertheless, she still loves them the same.

Right next to that picture was a picture of her and Mina at Disneyland for their 2nd anniversary. She picked up the frame. In the picture, they were both standing in front of that “…and they lived happily ever after” wall. She recalls Mina saying that it was too cheesy and “basic” but she eventually gave in after being persuaded, or nagged as she would call it. With how beautiful she looked that night, especially with her Minnie ears, Momo couldn’t believe that someone like Mina would fall for her.

She remembers the first time she had met Mina. She and Sana were placed in a group with her for a project in 1st year. They noticed that she was extremely shy and it was difficult for her to communicate with them. Though, they understood this and were patient. Eventually, as time went on, they grew super close to each other. They noticed that Mina actually was pretty funny and great to be around. She was social when she wanted to be.

Everything changed with Momo developed feelings for her. Things happened and well, the rest is history. It took a while, a long while as stated by their friends, but she ended up with the most amazing and perfect girl in the world. She was blessed, too blessed. She knows that she’d be like a fool if she were to ever let her go.

“I’m back!” Mina said as she walked in with bags of chips and two bottles of beer. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, just looking at your pictures” Momo replied and put the frame back on the table. “Do you remember when we went to Disneyland?”

“Yeah, that was fun. We should go again sometime. I’ll be sure to wear better shoes though. My feet were hurting like hell.” She placed the food on the bed and sat next to her.

“You looked really cute that day.”

Mina grinned. “I’m always cute what are you talking about?”

“Yeah, you are.” Momo turned her head and beamed.

She blushed. “Enough. Here’s your beer” she extended her hand. She got off the bed and went to her computer. “By the way I just got chips. We can go out later if you want.”

“It’s alright. I could just help you whip up something after. Plus I want more time to cuddle with you.”

Mina shook her head, trying to hide her smile. “Yes we can cuddle while watching Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens break free.” 

“That’s the plan” Momo took a sip of her beer before placing it on the table. She crawled towards the center of the bed and sat down. She patted the area right next to her.

After clicking play, Mina grabbed a bag of chips and sat beside her. 

~

She could hear Momo’s soft snoring as she watched the movie. She sighed. The girl was missing her favorite part. She slowly brushed the blonde’s bangs and gazed at her deeply.

Every now and then she questions why the girl chose her above everyone else, indicating her insecurities. What was so special about her? Nothing really stood out. She was shy, quiet, and socially awkward. She wasn’t popular. She wasn’t that talented. She didn’t wear designer clothes. She was just a simple girl in jeans and Chuck Taylors.

Momo, however, was beyond gorgeous. The way her eyes looked so gentle or the way that she smiled, Mina thought she was simply ethereal. To top it all off, she was incredibly talented and was the ideal type of many. So, someone like Momo developing feelings for someone like her did not make any sense.

She realizes though, there were many aspects about love that didn’t make sense. Sometimes love is irrational. Regardless, she cannot and will not deny that Momo makes her feel things. She makes her feel happy. She makes her feel carefree. She makes her believe that it’s okay to step out of your comfort zone at times, that it’s okay to take risks. Most of all, she makes her feel loved.

Mina smiles a bit before snuggling closer and closing her eyes. She loves this girl so much. She doesn’t know what she’d do without her.

~

“Minari. Minaring.”

She felt Momo tap her on the arm. “Hmm five more minutes” she replied, turning onto her shoulder.

Momo laughed. “No, not five more minutes. I have to go.”

“What? Why?” She rubbed her eyes and saw Momo with a bag on her shoulder.

“I promised Nayeon I’d be back before eleven. She needs help packing.”

“Packing for what?”

“She’s going on a trip with her parents remember?”

“Oh yeah that’s right! Sorry, still a bit drowsy” she said as she sat up. She reached for her phone and looked at the time. “Shoot, you better get going.”

“Yeah. Hopefully she won’t nag me too much ”

“Hopefully. Alright, I’ll walk you to the door” she said as she got off the bed. “You have everything?”

“Yup. I double-checked cause I know I always leave stuff here. Sana’s the first person to remind me every time. Probably because she’s afraid she might trip over it or something.”

“So true” Mina chuckled. “Let’s go.”

The duo walked to the door hand in hand. Once there they stopped and looked each other in the eyes.

“Thanks for today Minaring. I really enjoyed it.”

“No problem. I’m always here if you need anything.”

“I know. I can always count on you.”

An awkward pause followed. They just stared at each other and started laughing.

”This is so awkward” Momo said between laughs. “You would think we would be passed this already.”

“I know right? Why does this still happen? Saying bye always seems to be tough for us even though we’ll see other soon. 

“I guess that’s how it’s always going to be” Momo replied, rubbing the back of her head. “Man, I really wanted more time to cuddle with you.”

Mina blushed. “They’ll be other times.”

“Like, did you know how soft and comfortable you are?”

“Okay, okay I get it,” stated Mina, as she looked way. “Same to you” she tried to hide her smile.

“You are so adorable. My goodness.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to go?”

“Wow I am so hurt! You don’t want me around?” Momo gasped, acting hurt by her response.

“Shut up. Nayeon’s going to be angry.”

“Alright, I’ll go now ” Momo opened the door. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” She pecked Momo on the lips and then watched the blonde walk down the steps. “Text me if your results!”

“I will!”

For seemingly the thousandth time tonight, Mina had a smile across her face. She shook her head. Hirai Momo, that girl was something else.

~

Mina was about to walk around campus for pokestops until she felt a buzz in her pocket. She took out her phone and checked her messages.

Momoring: OMG grades came out!

: How was it?

Momoring: I passed! Barely passing but IDGAF

: I’m so happy for you! :))))

Momoring: Thank you! I’m just glad this demon of a class is over OTL.

: LOL

Momoring: We needa celebrate though. Real talk.

: What do you have in mind?

Momoring: Disney with Sana and Tzuyu? You down?

: Yeah that sounds fun!

Momoring: Aight cool, I’ll let you know the details later. 

: For sure

Momoring: I’ll text you in a bit. Gotta do something real quick. Love you~

: Love you too <3~

~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Asianfanfics in 2016. Finally getting around to posting stuff here.


End file.
